


Things Overheard

by ProphetofJuly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetofJuly/pseuds/ProphetofJuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek lies awake at night, unable to sleep and forced to listen to the young lovers in the other room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smutty stuff. I thought I'd try writing it from a third party perspective rather than someone who's actually involved. Enjoy!

Derek could hear them in the other room. Had he been asleep to begin with, their lovemaking would not have woken him. But Derek has trouble sleeping these days, and as a result, he was awake, listening to the young lovers in their passion.

Although he couldn't quite make out the words, his sensitive ears picked up their murmurings. Sweet nothings, maybe. Endearments in the quiet hours of the night. He can hear their heartbeats quickening, the panting that interrupts their whispered words.

He let his mind wander, wondering how the two had chosen to entangle themselves. Was she seated across his lap, rising and falling against him while he held her close, foreheads pressed together? Were her hands fisted in his hair? Were his hands on her waist? Around her shoulders? Running up and down the smooth skin of her back?

Perhaps she was on her hands and knees, with Isaac behind her, bent over her, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses along her spine. Derek could picture her grabbing the headboard for support, though Isaac would surely hold her up when her ecstasy caused her to lose her strength.

Derek imagined himself in Isaac's place. He could picture himself, supported by his forearms, rolling his hips against Allison's, each thrust grinding his pubic bone against her clit. He could feel her legs wrapped around him, her nails digging into his shoulders. He could almost taste the skin where her neck meets her shoulder.

Derek envied them for having each other. He wanted someone to touch, someone to cling to, someone's skin against his. But he was alone tonight, tossing and turning in bed, reluctant to jerk off to the sounds of his friends having sex in the other room.

Their moans and gasps were stifled, Derek imagined that they were swallowed in the mouth of the other. Their heartbeats were becoming frantic as they both surely neared climax. Derek pictured Allison biting her lip and throwing her head back as she came. He didn't need to imagine the sound she would make, as the small whine he heard indicated her release.

Her heartbeat began to slow, and after a few moments and a deeper voiced gasp, Isaac's did as well.

Derek rolled onto his stomach, face down. In a few short strokes he grunted quietly into the pillow, hoping that any sensitive ears in the house were too preoccupied to hear.

His last thought as he finally sank into slumber was that he would have to do laundry first thing in the morning.


End file.
